


Hunter

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Play, Breeding, Dub-Con Somnophilia, M/M, Protective Hunter, Somnophilia, group relationship, mention of past non-con, pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: It had been months since Kurt and Sebastian had made up, but Hunter still hadn't forgiven Kurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an example of Hunter's kink and what Hunter brings to the Pavarotti dynamic. Please heed the tags. If you think I have missed something, please let me know.

_Two Years Ago_

Hunter Clarington had always known he was a freak. 

For as long as he could remember, he had been interested in something more than vanilla sex from other boys. Back in Military School, it had been easy to ignore how _boring_ regular sex was. The other boys had been too uptight and scared to do anything other than look at each other longingly in the locker room, he had been lucky to get even vanilla sex.

It had been enough at the time, but it had never been enough. Hunter hadn’t been interested in a quick fumble in the gym showers with a closeted gay.

He had always wanted to be fucked and to use another body for his own personal pleasure. He wanted to get off like an animal, with no regard for his partner.

At some point during his freshman year, he had come to accept that he was never going to find someone who would be able to deal with him and what he wanted.

Then he had transferred to Dalton Academy for his junior year, and a whole world of possibilities had opened up.

Despite being in Ohio, Dalton wasn’t as uptight as the school Hunter had transferred from. Their anti-bullying policy meant that a large percentage of the population were out and proud. Even those boys who professed to be straight, seemed to have straight-boy crushes on the others.

He had been at the school for a little over a month, before he finally plucked up the courage to have sex with another boy; a boy whose name he genuinely couldn’t remember.

Well, Hunter thought to himself, he was reluctant to call it sex. 

The other boy had spent the entire time, insisting that he was straight. Hunter might have actually believed that, if the ‘straight’ boy hadn’t been balls deep in Hunter’s ass at the time. When Hunter had pointed that out afterwards, the other teenager had laughed and told Hunter that he was a horny teenager. All he needed to get off was a warm hole and willing body.

Hunter had punched him without thinking about it, and they hadn’t seen each other since.

After his brief encounter with the straight boy, Hunter had decided that he needed to get in with the students he knew for a fact were gay. There was no way at least one of them would pass up the opportunity to fuck him at least once.

Unfortunately for him, the few times Hunter had tried to break into their circle, the gay population of Dalton had closed ranks and Hunter had been left feeling like an outsider once more.

He had been seriously considering leaving the school - what was the point in staying when he didn’t have any friends, anyway - when he found out about certain extracurricular activities some of his classmates liked to participate in. 

In class it was easy to overlook Kurt Hummel and focus on the others in his small group of friends. He was quiet and feminine looking; Hunter was sure he had only heard him speak in class twice. Hunter knew Kurt was gay - _everyone_ knew he was gay - but chasing him had never been a thought in Hunter’s mind. 

He liked his men stronger and able to hold their own when it came to a relationship with Hunter; especially if he was ever going to reveal his kinks to the person he was with.

As far as he had been concerned, Kurt Hummel was nothing he had been looking for.

Boy, had Hunter been wrong.

Classes had let out for the day, and Hunter was on his way back to his dorm room when something caught his attention. When pressed, he knew he would never have been able to say what it was, but _something_ had made him pause and look into the Spanish classroom.

Inside, Kurt was leaning against their teacher’s desk, completely naked. A sight which made Hunter swallow thickly. Even though the blinds were closed and the overhead light was off, Hunter couldn’t been able to take his eyes away from Kurt’s porcelain skin. Sure, he wasn’t built like a wrestler, but Kurt had the lithe figure of a runner and that was definitely something Hunter could appreciate.

The blazer he wore during the day also did a wondrous job at hiding the muscles of his arms.

Kurt’s fingers were buried in the hair on the boy on his knees and, after a moment, Hunter realised it was Sebastian Smythe at his feet.

The Captain of the Lacrosse team and member of the Warblers was as naked as Kurt, and Hunter licked his lips at the sight. While Kurt hadn’t been on his radar, Sebastian certainly _had_ been featured in a number of Hunter’s fantasies. 

From what he could see, Hunter had to admit, the reality was shaping up to be much better.

“Fuck,” Kurt whispered, tightening his grip on Sebastian’s hair. Hunter felt a swell of arousal in the pit of his stomach. How was it possible for someone’s voice to drop that low? Especially considering how high Kurt’s voice was naturally. “You’re so good at this,” Kurt added, aiming the compliment down at Sebastian.

Sebastian hummed around the cock in his mouth and moved even closer to Kurt.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Kurt continued, his breath hitching a little when Sebastian moved his tongue a specific way. “Knowing that you’ve been wearing your collar for me all day?” Kurt shook his head and moaned low. “You have no idea how much that turned me on.”

Sebastian pulled away with an obscene pop and looked up at Kurt. “I’ve been hard for you all day, Sir,” he whispered.

Hunter had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at the words which fell from Sebastian’s mouth. As loathe as he was to admit to subscribing to a stereotype, Hunter had never imagined Kurt as the type of man someone like Sebastian would call ‘Sir’.

The kneeling teenager shifted and, in the dim light coming from a gap in the blinds, Hunter could see a strip of leather around Sebastian’s throat. 

The collar Kurt had been talking about, Hunter realised with a groan.

As soon as the sound had slipped past his lips, Hunter froze; afraid that the others had caught him watching them.

When neither of them moved, Hunter let out a breath but he didn’t get long to revel in his relief before Kurt’s voice addressed him directly.

“Close the door behind you, Hunter.”

A cold washed over Hunter, washing away the arousal he had been feeling previously. When he didn’t move from his spot, Kurt huffed and slid off the desk, stepping around Sebastian.

Sebastian didn’t move an inch; didn’t even turn his head to follow Kurt’s movements.

“If you want to join, you can,” Kurt said, stepping around Hunter and closing the door behind him.

This time, Kurt locked it and Hunter realised he was walked straight into a trap. There was no way any teenager was stupid enough to fuck in a classroom, if they hadn’t been sure they would have been caught by the person they really wanted.

His arousal returned and Hunter swallowed nervously as he eyed Kurt. “Really?” he asked, barely daring to allow himself to believe that Kurt was being honest with him.

Kurt grinned and nodded his head. “You should try his mouth,” he whispered. “It’s to die for.”

Without another word, Kurt slid his fingers into Hunter’s hair and pulled him in a hard kiss. Fuck. It was the hottest kiss of Hunter’s life.

“Sebastian.” Kurt pulled away from Hunter to address the still kneeling teenager, who had never even tried to look at what was happening behind him. “Why don’t you be a good boy and show Hunter what you can do with that smart mouth of yours?”

Hunter’s eyes widened when Sebastian turned and crawled over to them without even hesitating. He didn’t even act like the floor was hurting his knees, which it had to be considering it was old stone.

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian agreed dutifully, reaching out with sure hands and unfastening the zipper on Hunter’s slacks.

This couldn’t be happening. Hunter was sure that he was dreaming. There was no way one of the hottest teenagers in school was preparing to give him a blow job on the orders of another, admittedly equally hot, teenager.

“Are you sure about this, Hunter?” Kurt asked, directing Hunter’s attention away from where Sebastian was pulling his trousers and underwear down.

Hunter groaned when he felt long fingers curl around his cock. “Positive,” he panted, nodding his head as he leant back on the desk to stop himself from falling over.

Kurt grinned and kissed him hotly once more, before reaching into his pocket. Sebastian scowled when he saw that Kurt was holding a condom, and the other teenager laughed. “I know you don’t like them,” Kurt murmured, running his hand over Sebastian’s head. “But, you know the rules. It’s either this, or nothing.”

Sebastian pouted, but slowly nodded his head and leant back on his heels, giving Kurt the space he needed to slide the condom onto Hunter’s dick.

Hunter groaned at the feel of another’s hand on him and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing into Kurt’s grip. Kurt kissed his way to Hunter’s ear and the new student heard him whisper, “We’ll talk more later and, hopefully, you’ll be able to see what he looks like when he’s swallowing your cum.”

As Kurt spoke the words, Sebastian moved closer and took Hunter’s cock in his mouth, making the other’s knees buckle a little. 

He couldn’t take all of Hunter in one mouthful - he had a larger than average cock that he was very proud off - but Sebastian seemed more than willing to give it his best shot, and it wasn’t long before he was sucking Hunter off eagerly.

When his head brushed the back of Sebastian’s throat and Kurt kissed him hotly, Hunter couldn’t stop the grunt that escaped his throat as he came in the condom encasing his dick inside Sebastian’s mouth.

*

_Now_

Friday evening hadn’t arrived fast enough for Hunter.

Even though they had only been in school for five days, Hunter felt like he had been struggling through the days between weekends a lot longer. 

The Warblers were usually pretty easy going when it came to practice, but the closer they got to regionals, the more OCD Wes and David had been growing. Nothing Hunter did had been right all week, and he had been forced to stay behind after rehearsal longer than others to make sure his vocals were up to the others’ standard; _You’re not going to let us down, Clarington_ , Wes has told him.

Wes and David’s intense schedule, coupled with Dalton’s already hectic workload, meant that Hunter felt like he hadn’t been able to breath all week. He certainly didn’t feel like he had slept for more than a few hours at a time.

In short, he felt like he was going to crash soon if he didn’t do something about it.

Jeff had sent a group message to all four of the others, asking if they wanted to spend the evening watching a movie and eating a home-cooked meal he had volunteered Kurt for.

Despite how tired he was feeling, Hunter had readily agreed to Jeff’s suggestion. He knew that there was nothing more relaxing than time with the other’s; even if they weren’t having sex.

When Hunter arrived at the house, he was surprised to see only Nick’s car in the driveway. Hunter had gotten detention - again - but he distinctly remembered watching from the window as both Nick and Sebastian had climbed into their respective cars; Jeff had gotten in with Sebastian, instead of his boyfriend.

Nick was sitting on the couch, battered paperback in his hands, and he looked up when he heard the door open. A grin spread across his face when he saw Hunter. 

“Hey,” the darker haired teenager greeted. “The others have gone to get food.”

Hunter tried to smile back at him, but he was too tired. Immediately, Nick picked up on his mood and closed the book, not caring if he lost his place, before turning to face the other Warbler. “Are you okay?” he asked, concern obvious in his voice.

A yawn answered him before Hunter could and Nick frowned even deeper. Before Nick could question him further, Hunter replied, “I’m so tired.” He dropped his bag to the floor and slumped down onto the couch beside Nick with a groan. “This week has been hell,” he whispered.

Nick let out a sympathetic hum and ran his long fingers through Hunter’s hair. “Do you want your collar?” Nick asked softly, smiling a little when Hunter leant into his touch.

Hunter allowed himself to bask in the comfort Nick was offering for a moment longer, before he thought about what the other teenager had said.

When he had officially been invited into the house, Hunter had been reluctant to admit what _really_ turned him on and made him relax. It had taken of lot of exquisite torture - mostly from Sebastian’s mouth - before he had been willing to give up his most closely guarded secret.

From that moment on, there was an understanding between them that, when Hunter was wearing his collar, he wasn’t Hunter Clarington, army brat and Dalton newbie. 

He was simply ‘Hunter’. The family pet; loyal to a fault, especially when it came to looking out for Sebastian, and occasionally horny like a bitch in heat. 

To the others, the collars were symbols of submission and ownership. To Hunter, they were a sign that he was loved for every fucked up thing that made him who he was; canine counterpart included.

“I think so,” Hunter finally answered Nick’s question with a whisper. He turned his head and pressed his lips against the inside of the other teenager’s palm as his eyes fluttered closed for a second.

There was no judgement on Nick’s face as he leant forward and pressed a kiss against Hunter’s forehead. “I won’t be a second,” the piano player murmured, before getting to his feet and disappearing out of the room.

While Nick headed for the master bedroom to retrieve the collar, Hunter got to his feet and pulled off his school uniform. When he was collared, Hunter didn’t like being clothed at all; he had lost a few outfits in the past because his canine side hadn’t been able to figure out to get out of the constricting garments. 

Hunter had no intention in losing any more clothes, so he tried to make sure he was naked before he let one of the others collar him. 

He was completely naked by the time Nick returned and the other teenager let out a small chuckle. “I _was_ going to ask if you’re sure about this,” he murmured, moving around the couch.

Just like he had said, he was now holding Hunter’s collar in his left hand. In his right, he was holding the matching. Hunter wasn’t a fan of the leash, but he knew that Nick liked to keep it around in case it was needed. Hunter the dog could be unpredictable sometimes; it was best to prepare for every outcome. 

Hunter laughed along with him. “I’m positive,” he assured the other teenager, making sure there was no hesitance in his voice. He knew there was no way any of them would agree to what Hunter wanted if he wasn’t one hundred percent certain.

Suddenly, Nick looked a little uncertain of himself, making Hunter tilt his head to the side and wonder what was going through the darker haired teenager’s mind. Before he could ask, Nick spoke. “I… I wasn’t sure if you wanted it or not, but I grabbed your plug as well.” He reached into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out the plug, showing it to Hunter.

His words made Hunter pause. He hadn’t thought about his plug for a while. He usually only used his collar every few months, and the plug was used even less than that. Still… Hunter couldn’t help thinking that maybe Nick had a point. The plug _did_ help him feel less human and more like a dog, which was what Hunter wanted right then. 

“Yeah,” Hunter eventually agreed, with a nod of his head, flashing Nick a smile to show that he was completely comfortable with what was happening.

Nick returned his smile and moved around the couch, heading over to the cabinet that took up one of the two alcoves. With the ease of someone who knew exactly where everything was (it was their house as much as it was Sebastian’s, really), he pulled open a drawer and withdrew a small tube of lube; they were stashed all around the house, so Hunter wasn’t surprised he’d found one in there. 

Without waiting for prompting from the other teenager, Hunter slid from the couch and positioned himself on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the other teenager without a hint of embarrassment. 

Kneeling beside him, Nick quickly but thoroughly prepped Hunter. The plug he was preparing him for wasn’t big - barely more than two inches long, and barely wider than two fingers - but Nick was always insistent that he wasn’t going to insert it into Hunter’s body without making sure he was prepared first.

Hunter gritted his teeth a little and wriggled his hips as Nick settled the plug into his entrance. The attached tail added a little extra weight that always took Hunter a moment or two to get used to. He gave it another experimental shake of his hips and grinned widely at the feeling of his tail wagging. 

When he was satisfied that the plug was in place, Nick patted Hunter’s flank and got to his feet. 

“Are you sure you still want your collar?” Nick asked. He wiped his hand on a tissue, and reached for the green leather he had discarded earlier when Hunter nodded his head firmly. “And you remember your safe word?”

There was no hesitation in Hunter’s voice when he replied, “Peaches.” Nick grinned at his word, and Hunter returned the smile. He couldn’t explain why he had chosen that as his safe-word - he didn’t even like Peaches - but it had popped into his head immediately and he hadn’t been able to think of anything else.

Trusting that Hunter was comfortable with what he wanted, Nick moved around Hunter, kneeling down beside him so he could slip the collar around Hunter’s throat, fastening it securely at the base of his neck. 

As soon as he felt the leather against his skin, Hunter felt like something had switched inside Hunter’s mind.

He let out a sharp bark of thanks and shuffled closer to Nick, nuzzling his nose against the other teenager’s shoulder. 

Nick laughed when Hunter nudged him hard enough to almost knock him over. He reached up and buried his fingers in Hunter’s hair. “I know,” he soothed, pressing a kiss against Hunter’s nose. “I missed you too.”

*

Nick hadn’t been surprised when Hunter had agreed to wearing his collar. 

It had been a hard week for all of them, but he had known Hunter had been struggling all week. Running a high profile group like the Warblers was never going to be an easy job, and they had all been the focus of Wes and David’s attention at least once. 

That week it had been Hunter’s turn. Of course, the other teenager was a stubborn bastard and instead of admitting to one of them that he needed a break, he had continued with his usual schedule.

Honestly, Nick was surprised Hunter had lasted as long as he had. 

Nick had been thrown for a second when Hunter had agreed to using his collar so readily. Usually it took a while for one of them to convince him that he needed to let go, and let _Hunter_ out.

At first, Nick had been confused, but it hadn’t taken him long to come around to the idea of Hunter being a dog. Hell, if they could accept five-year-old Sebby into their relationship, there was no way they were going to judge Hunter.

When Nick had been sure that Hunter was comfortable wearing his collar, he had returned to what he had been doing before the other teenager’s arrival; reading the book he still needed to finish for English class. He hated reading with a passion, but knew he would be banned from the Warblers if he didn’t keep his grades up.

Hunter had repositioned himself so he was lying on the couch, with his head resting against Nick’s thigh; the other teenager’s free hand had automatically buried his fingers in Hunter’s hair. 

Besides the occasional turn of a page, neither of them had moved for almost an hour, and Nick wasn’t sure the pet was even still awake. 

Awake or not, as soon as Hunter heard a car pull into the driveway (probably Sebastian’s), he lifted his head and whined in confusion.

Chuckling to himself, Nick set the book down again and lightly scratched Hunter behind his ears. “Calm down, boy,” he soothed. “It’s just the others.”

As soon as he said the words, Nick realised they were the wrong ones to say. Hunter’s entire demeanour changed and he sat bolt upright, barking with excitement. He jumped down from the couch and was about to head over the door when Nick hooked a finger through his collar, yanking him back gently. 

Nick snorted with laughter when Hunter turned his head and growled at him, his lip curling in irritation. “Growl at me all you want,” Nick retorted raising an eyebrow, “I know what you’re planning and it’s not going to happen. You can wait until they get inside.”

Hunter clearly wasn’t happy about being told what to do, and continued trying to get away from him, but Nick was firm in his grip on his collar. Nick briefly thought about grabbing the leash, but he dismissed that quickly; Hunter didn’t like it and, if he were honest, neither did Nick. 

In retrospect, Nick realised he probably should have text the others to warn them about Hunter’s current mental state, but he had been so determined to get through the stupid book that he had completely forgotten about it and then ended up losing track of time.

Jeff was the first through the door and, when he saw Hunter, he glanced at Nick with a raised eyebrow, but didn’t comment as he stepped further into the house. 

Hunter barked in happiness at Jeff’s appearance and leant into his touch as the blond ran his hand over Hunter’s head. “Everything okay?” Jeff whispered, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss against Nick’s lips.

Nick shrugged a shoulder in response and tugged Hunter back gently when he tried to move for the door again. He knew Hunter was excited to see the others, but Nick wasn’t going to let him go until the door was closed. Regardless of how much Hunter growled at him.

Sebastian was the next through the door and he immediately grinned widely when he saw Hunter at Nick’s feet. “Hey!” Sebastian greeted, dropping the grocery bag he was holding onto the sideboard. 

He knelt down in front of Hunter and Nick finally felt like it was safe to let go of his collar.

As soon as he was freed from Nick’s grip, Hunter threw himself forward, colliding with Sebastian’s body and making the other teenager laugh as he tried to stop himself from falling over.

The door was still open, but Nick wasn’t concerned anymore. There was no way he would try and leave the house now that he knew he had Sebastian’s undivided attention.

Sebastian’s grin grew, if that was possible, and he reached up to run his fingers through Hunter’s hair, ruffling it and gently tugging his head from side to side. Hunter barked happily and let his tongue fall out of his mouth as he played with Sebastian. 

“I was wondering when we were going to see you again,” Sebastian mused, laughing when Hunter leant forward and licked his cheek. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Hunter’s body, holding him tightly. His tail was waggling rapidly; a clear sign that Hunter was perfectly happy with what was happening.

Nick rolled his eyes at their actions even as an affectionate smile spread across his face. He knew that he didn’t need to worry about Hunter now. He had his master’s undivided attention, and Nick knew Sebastian would help Hunter feel more like himself. 

When they had first started involving Hunter in their lives, Sebastian had been the first one to accept what the other teenager liked. Nick suspected it had something to do with Sebastian knowing what it felt like to feel different because of Sebby. Because of that open mindedness, he and Hunter seemed to have a better relationship, and Hunter’s canine side had quickly decided that he was Sebastian’s pet; the rest of them were just place holders until he got his master’s attention.

Kurt eventually joined them, kicking the door closed behind him. He was holding at least half a dozen grocery bags and looked irritated at being left to do all the work. “Don’t worry guys,” he muttered, focusing more on what he was doing than what was happening around him. “I’ve got the bags.”

As soon as the words were out of Kurt’s mouth, Hunter’s whole demeanour changed. His playful, almost dopey, expression changed as he pulled away from Sebastian and he growled loudly up at Kurt. 

None of them missed the way that Hunter moved to put his body between Sebastian’s and Kurt.

It had been months since Hunter, Jeff and Nick had been forced to put Sebastian back together again after ‘the incident’; the only time Kurt had ever ignored Sebastian’s safe-word and forced Hunter to intervene to keep Sebastian safe.

Kurt and Sebastian had made up and were actually stronger together than they ever had been; they were even official boyfriends now that Blaine was no longer in the picture. It had taken a little longer for Nick and Jeff to forgive Kurt, but they have eventually come around to the idea of him being in their lives once again.

Only Hunter continued to look at Kurt with suspicion. They had all made it a point to ensure Hunter wasn’t left alone with Kurt just in case the former Military student decided to punish Kurt for hurting Sebastian.

Clearly, Hunter’s canine persona felt the same was as his human side.

Kurt’s eyes widened in alarm at Hunter’s reaction and he took an automatic step back, holding his hands up in surrender to show he didn’t mean any harm. Nick winced in sympathy, but didn’t move from where he was standing. He could tell that Kurt hadn’t realised Hunter was wearing his collar before he had been attacked, but Nick didn’t want to intervene.

It felt bad to even think, but there was no way Nick wanted to get on Hunter’s bad side by siding with Kurt.

There was only one person who could convince Hunter that Kurt was there because they wanted him to be. 

Kurt knew that as well. His blue eyes flickered over to Sebastian, silently begging his boyfriend to help, without moving from where he was standing.

Sebastian chuckled and took pity on the other teenager. He ran his hand through Hunter’s hair, turning his head so they were face to face again. “Stand down, boy,” he whispered, pressing his face against Hunter’s shoulder. “Kurt’s not a bad guy, anymore. You don’t have to protect me from him, I promise.”

Hunter clearly didn’t believe what Sebastian was saying, and he continued glaring at Kurt for almost five more minutes - growling occasionally - before the soothing feeling of Sebastian’s fingers in his hair made him relax marginally. 

He didn’t stop glaring at Kurt though. 

Sebastian sighed and got to his feet, gently scratching Hunter’s scalp. “Come on,” he ordered Hunter, nudging him gently before heading over to the couch where he slumped with a groan, which turned into a laugh when Hunter landed on top of him. 

Unlike Nick, Sebastian didn’t need to tug Hunter’s collar to get him to go where he wanted. Hunter would follow his master anywhere.

Eager to get away from the glares Hunter was still occasionally sending his way, Kurt grabbed as many grocery bags as he could carry and headed into the kitchen without a word.

Nick and Jeff exchanged looks, before the darker haired of the pair followed the countertenor, picking up a few of the remaining bags as he passed.

He paused in the doorway, watching Kurt unpack the bags in silence for a few moments. It was obvious from the way he was holding himself that Hunter’s reaction had affected him more than he would like to admit.

“Are you okay?” Nick finally asked softly, not making any effort to move further into the room. 

Kurt paused, but didn’t turn. He sighed and let his head fall forward. “He’s never going to trust me again,” he whispered, finally turning to face Nick. “I don’t know what to do.”

Part of Nick didn’t know how to comfort Kurt. For a long time he hadn’t been able to even think about Kurt without getting angry. But when he had seen how much in love the pair of them were, it had been impossible to stay angry with the older teenager.

He crossed the room, stepping into Kurt’s personal space. They were close enough that he could feel Kurt’s breath on his lips. “You know stuff like this is tricky with Hunter,” he tried to reassure the other teenager. “He’s always been possessive of Sebastian.” 

Nick leant forward, closing the already small gap between the two of them, and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. “He’ll warm up to you again.” Even as he said the words, Nick wasn’t sure how accurate they were, but he knew Kurt needed them to be able to calm down a little.

The words seemed to work on calming Kurt down. He took a deep breath and eventually nodded his head. “Thanks,” he whispered, flashing Nick a grateful smile.

“Hey, guys?” Jeff’s voice came from the door and they both lifted their heads to look at the blond. 

He didn’t look irritated or surprised to see Nick and Kurt standing so close, but Nick wouldn’t have expected anything else. When they were inside the house, there was no Niff or Kurtbastian; just the five of them. Inside the walls, they were all in a relationship together.

If Nick wanted to kiss Kurt, he knew that he could and there would be no issue with his and Jeff’s relationship. Just like Jeff was free to make out with any and all of the others if he wanted to. Hell, it actually turned Nick on.

“We can order take out if you don’t want to cook?” Jeff offered, looking at Kurt instead of Nick; he was by far the better cook and the one who had convinced Sebastian that the house needed a new kitchen so he could for them whenever he felt like it.

Kurt shook his head and pushed Nick back a step now he was feeling better. “We spent a fortune at the store, Jeff,” he reminded the Warbler. “I promise, dinner won’t be long.”

Jeff grinned widely; obviously he had been hoping that Kurt would insist on cooking. Kurt’s food really was amazing. They all loved it.

“What about Hunter?” Nick asked, worrying his lip as he thought. When the others looked at him curiously, he explained, “You know he’s not going to leave Sebastian’s side, and I’m pretty sure he won’t want to take his collar off to eat.”

Looks of realisation appeared on the other’s face as they hear what Nick was saying. Whatever Kurt had been planning on cooking would likely be difficult for Hunter to eat when he wouldn’t use a knife and fork.

After a minute, Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not the first time we’ve been surprised by him or Sebby. I’ll figure something out. Now,” he said, shoving both Nick and Jeff out of the kitchen, “leave me alone. You’ll eat much quicker if I can cook in peace.”

*

Hunter grunted as he slipped out of his dreamlike state and back into the real world. 

He was curled up in his basket which lived in the corner of the sitting room. The last thing he remembered was wolfing down the chicken Kurt had prepared and served in his food bowl.

At some point during the evening, he must have drifted off to sleep, but he couldn’t decide how long ago that had been. 

Hunter rolled onto his front and groaned deep when his hard cock brushed against the soft material of his blanket. Now, he remembered what he had been dreaming about; knotting some pretty little bitch’s ass and filling him with pups. 

Sleepily, Hunter canted his hips forward, humping the blankets and moaning low in his throat. It felt good, he decided, tongue lolling out as he panted, but it wasn’t enough to get him off.

After another thrust, Hunter let out a frustrated groan and rolled onto this side. He needed more; he needed a warm body underneath him to be able to come. 

Hunter glanced around the room and scowled. The others had disappeared at some point during the night; even his master was nowhere to be found. 

The only other person in the room was Kurt, and Hunter didn’t like him.

Hunter allowed his eyes to travel down Kurt’s sleeping body. He was lying on his back, with one arm hooked over his head while the other dangled off the edge. Hunter licked his lips as his eyes reached the cock which was hidden underneath a pair of tight black briefs.

Kurt did have a nice cock, Hunter reasoned to himself. He could make Hunter feel better.

Decision made for him, Hunter climbed off his basket and padded over to Kurt’s sleeping figure. The teenager didn’t even twitch as Hunter got closer.

Carefully, Hunter leant forward and used his teeth to pull the waist band of Kurt’s briefs down marginally; enough for his still flaccid cock to be freed from its cotton prison.

Hunter grinned and couldn’t resist flicking his tongue out and tasting Kurt’s skin. At the touch, Kurt’s cock twitched but the rest of him remained asleep.

When he was sure that Kurt was still asleep, Hunter continued licking at his cock. He was bigger than the others (not as big as Hunter was though), which had been a pleasant surprise for Hunter when they had first started fooling around.

Above him, Kurt groaned sleepily and Hunter paused, glancing up at him. He was still sleeping.

Hunter swiped his tongue down the length of Kurt’s cock one last time, before he clambered onto the couch.

Tasting cock was fine and everything, but Hunter didn’t care about giving Kurt pleasure. He wanted to get off and he was going to use Kurt to do it. Plain and simple.

It took a moment for Hunter to position himself the way he wanted on the couch, but eventually he settled so he had one leg on either side of Kurt’s body.

Experimentally, Hunter brushed his hips down against Kurt’s. The sparks of electricity he felt at the touch, made him bark softly and repeat the action.

This was more like it. This was the kind of friction he had been looking for.

Hunter closed his eyes and continued humping his cock against Kurt’s. It felt so good, he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

He barked softly and jerked his hips forward a little harder, brushing against Kurt’s cock even more forcefully than before.

When he felt hands on his hips, Hunter’s eyes flew open in surprise. Kurt was looking back at him with tired, but still lust filled, eyes.

Part of Hunter knew that he should back away from Kurt. The other man was dangerous and he was now awake. But the rest of him, the more animalistic side, didn’t care. He was a dog; Hunter was pretty confident he could take Kurt.

Instead, he just barked out a warning and continued humping Kurt’s cock harder than before.

Beneath him, Kurt arched his back and let out a low moan. Hunter scowled; that wasn’t what he wanted. He was supposed to be one taking pleasure from this, not Kurt. The little bitch was supposed to exist for nothing more than taking his seed and making puppies.

With a snarl, Hunter rested his hands against Kurt’s chest, pressing his torso against the couch as he continued humping him.

Each time his cock brushed Kurt, the bitch underneath him whined and Hunter couldn’t help grinning as he increased the pace. Fucking a warm body was much better than rubbing himself off on his blanket.

Hunter could feel himself moving closer to his orgasm, and increased the already brutal speed of his thrusts.

Kurt howled softly as his cock was pounded against Hunter’s. He tipped his head back and Hunter wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to mark the bitch as his. He leant down and latched his teeth against the sensitive flesh of Kurt’s neck, careful to not break the skin.

When he came, spurting cum all over Kurt’s groin, it was with a loud bark and Kurt followed suit with a similar, albeit softer, bark of his own.

As he came back down his orgasmic high, instinct was telling Hunter to get off Kurt and head back to his basket. But, then looked down at his bitch’s blissed out face and he felt a stirring in his groin again.

Kurt _was_ already underneath him, Hunter thought to himself. He ducked his head and ran his tongue across Kurt’s collarbone, making the man gasp with pleasure. It made no sense to waste the opportunity that was presented to him.

Hunter lifted his head and swiped his tongue across Kurt’s lips, before pushing inside without waiting for an invitation.

He felt Kurt’s hands wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as they made out. 

Maybe Kurt wasn’t so bad Hunter thought to himself. Maybe he could forgive him, after all.

*


End file.
